loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6 Recap
Session 6: Holy Fires, Broken Urns and a Shroud of Deception 15xp Goldie, staying at the same church residence as Giada, researches at the Library. She doesn’t find the information she was hoping to but does learn a lot about the Church of Kellos and the city of Vynelvale. The rest of the group stays at the ‘Leather Bottle’. Gar watches the punishment earn and takes notes on who uses it and how. Arik get’s drunk and socialises - he learns of a rumoured ‘Turtle King’ (supposedly a giant turtle who has taken residence at a local village and demanded tributes). They go to sleep in the common room, with Dandy tucking herself into a small nook. She is awoken during the night when she overhears 2 figures searching through the room, looking for the prophecy book. She tries to something? one of them standing close to her but accidentally pokes him and gives herself away. Gar is woken by the sound of the fight and enters the fray with his sword still bundled up. One of the men Gar attacks is accidentally knocked backwards and knocks over the Punishment Urn. The urn hits the ground and smashes open, unleashing a mystic fire (with either consumes the papers from inside the urn, or has done so already). Sensing the flame is something important Dandy uses some lamp oil to preserve it before it shrinks into nothing, and places it into an empty keg as a new vessel- which successfully preserves it. Town watchmen arrive to inquire about the fight and the 2 men (both unconscious and/or badly hurt) are taken into custody. After the watch questiones the PC’s they send word to the priesthood about the fire and the PC’s send word to Goldie. A young acolyte priest arrives to investigate the ‘new’ fire (which is being watched and guarded by Gar and Dandy), and he is impressed enough with the fire to call in someone higher up from the church. Goldie arrives and is brought up to speed. She uses fire magic to talk to the fire and it communicates a long list of games, each followed by ‘guilty’ or ‘not guilty’ (many of these names will later be confirmed as names places into the Punishment urn). It also recites a prophecy from the same book the men were looking for. Justicar Benifold the 5th (and esort) arrive on sight pre-dawn and after talking to the PC and looking over the fire they section off the common room, preventing public access. Arik talks with the Justicar and successfully petitions for the church to formally recognise Dandy’s role as a miracle maker (perhaps with a hat or a pin). Priestess Giada sends word to Dandy that she has secured an appointment with the churches preeminent seer later that day at noon. Dandy forgoes his plans to sell their ‘stolen’ horses and gets some sleep. At noon the whole group travels to meet Justinius the Seer in his own church building. While they wait Giada tells them a little about the seer and how he operates, warning that Dandy that the seer may still turn her away if he views her as too unlawful or dishonest. They are lead into the seer’s ‘vision room’ and Dandy is guided to stand in the heart of a huge fire. The Justinius tells Dandy that she is ‘shrouded in deception’ and should try to purge some of it before attempting the augury. They leave and Giada uses magic to help Dandy look into her ‘shroud of dishonesty’ to find what might be it’s source. As a part of this rite Dandy writes 4 ‘true’ things down and the spell burns away the deceptions or lies within them. Dandy’s truths were: * My mum takes care of everyone. (unmarked by the spell) * We are on an adventure (the edges of the page were lightly singed) * I miss my Dad (‘miss’ was scorched off of the page) * I don’t know what to do about the horses (A crown shape was singed into the page) After some deliberation, the group decides focuses on ‘miss’ and ‘crown’ and decides it relates to the issue of the horses. The ‘miss must be an unmarried noble (crown) and they consult Aerik on his knowledge of local nobles. He details 3 notable single women in the area. *Baroness Harriet. The widowed local ruler, who is present in the city at the moment. *A young lady who is currently accepting applications from suiters. *Lady Tafney Costigan, daughter of Earl Castigan. The Early is extremely protective of his daughter, whose beauty is renowned through the courts of Terrinoth. It turns out the brand on the horses is from house Castigan and the PC’s decide they need to return the horses to the house. They take the horses to the huge wealthy manor in the city and are welcomed in. They are initially treated with some suspicion but when it is cleared up the earn (via his servants) extended an invite to the group to attend his Gala the following night (and a paid trip to a tailor).